A Pirate Journal
by MasterSanguinius
Summary: Story of a man, forced to become a pirate, his tales told in his journal found many years later. All reviews welcome, thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Information:**

**Location: **Outside of the Lyran Commonwealth, near Oberon Vl  
**Number of Worlds: **One  
**Current Ruler: **Redjack Ryan  
**Military Strength: **Reinforced Battalion  
**Technology Level: **Poor  
**Literacy Level: **Poor

**World Name: **Butte Hold  
**Star Type: **G8  
**Position in System: **3  
**Time to Jump Point: **6.19 days  
**Recharging Station: **None  
**Political Ruler: **Redjack Ryan  
**ComStar Facility Class: **None  
**ComStar Representative: **None  
**Population: **150,000  
**Percentage and Level of Native Life: **99%, Fish

**The following writings were found to be apart of a Diary/Journal kept which was founded on Butte Hold , September 17****th**** 3065, It seems to jump a little and sometimes makes no sense but Im sure the writer of this Journal didn't think anyone would ever read these pages. **

**Major Dale Graves**

**14****th**** Lyran Guard**

**Bravo Battalion**

**May 2****nd**** 3020**

**Periphery**

**2313 hrs-** My name is Brad Snider, I am from the planet Leoben, a world located in the Draconis Combine, though we long for the day we may have a nation of our own, I do not think it will happen in this life time. Back on topic, as I said I am Brad Snider 28 years old, I have dark brown hair with light brown eyes. I stand 5-9; I have traces of my oriental heritage and it is evident in my face. I found myself having to leave my home world where I severed as one of the Home Guard. I was arrested for conspiring against the Royal Family and killing two police officers in self defense. I was on the run from the law and my only hope was to leave the only home I had ever known. I made my way to the Periphery and later found myself on Gustrell. I found some odd work here and there, but I soon came to realize, no one made it in the Periphery unless they were a Pirate. The thought of being a Pirate made dizzy, but the thought of belonging to something again made me tingle all over. I guess you could say I longed to be socially accepted. So I set out to make myself a pirate, which I must say sounds easier then it really is.

**May 28****th**** 3020**

**Gustrell **

**0830hrs**- I met with Davis today; he seems to be connected with a small Pirate band called Hamilton's Hand. They run protection for business owners and perform shake downs, not the most glorious of work, but he thinks he might be able to get me in especially with my military background and all. Davis is a short man standing 5-1 he always seems to be looking over his shoulder like someone is going to be there staring back at him.

**1141 hrs-** Just received a call from Davis; I'm to meet Hamilton tonight. Davis said Hamilton is looking to bring in 3-4 more guys; he thinks they may be leaving Gustrell soon, but not sure where they will be going. I am very nervous about this meeting it is nothing like I've ever done before.

**1928hrs-** I am officially a pirate, but don't know whether I should be enlightened or feel totally crazy. The meeting took place at a storage facility just on the out skirts of the city. Davis had brought 3 other guys with him to the meeting, all potential recruits. There was 17 guys and 2 women brought in as potential recruits. When an APC arrived and out of the back comes an older man maybe mid 40's his hair was speckled with gray, he held his left arm close to his side, almost like it was injured. I knew this was Keith Hamilton the leader of the Hand. He walked up to the group his men had assembled and said "WOW, they have brought to many of you, I only need 5, so the best way to do that is the last 5 standing will become part of the Hand and like that the biggest brawl I had ever seen started. One of the guys who came in with me, ammm, Craig I believe his name was grabbed me and shoved me to the ground, but before he could capitalize on my surprise another man kick Craig in his leg his knee snapped and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. The black man smiled at me and moved on to find someone else. I got to my feet as fast as I could, now I know I was in the military back home but Hand to Hand combat was never really enforced, but that didn't mean I was totally defenseless. I saw one of the women, Sandy kicking a rather large guy on the ground, he was begging for her to stop but she continued on until he went limp, I noticed a skinny guy, I don't remember his name, but he was missing a lot of teeth, coming at her. She was unaware of this so I tackled the guy before he reached her. We both fell to the ground, I ended up on the bottom when I noticed skinny guy had a knife, before I knew it Sandy grabbed the hand with the knife and broke his arm, skinny guy dropped the knife and howled in pain, she then snapped his neck without giving it a second notice, she picked up the knife and threw it at the next assailant who was bearing down on her or I, I'm not sure who he was going to attack, but when the knife struck him in the throat the man chocked to death on his own blood. Sandy helped me up and she said I wasn't much of a fighter? I agreed with her. She then told me if I would watch her back she would make sure I was one of the five winners. How could I refuse, before I could say another word she back kicked the same guy who saved me from my first attack, the big guy fell to a knee, but wouldn't go all the way down. Sandy removed her belt and wrapped it around his neck as she flipped over him to end up face to face with him. She strangled him, even though the big hit her several times, I think he broke her nose, she never let go and another one was dead. I then saw Sandy; square off against the other girl who seemed too had made a friend with one of the other combatants. Sandy somersaulted and drove a knee into the girls mid section, once she doubled over she grabbed her by the head and introduced her to her knee, I don't think I've ever seen so much blood on the face of a women, the women started to fall but Sandy held her up under the shoulder and a hand full of hair. The other girls partner realized I was no threat and moved in on Sandy, he had some kind of make shift club, as he swung at Sandy he hit the girl Sandy was using as a shield, her skull cracked in and I knew the women was dead. Sandy dropped her and ran into the man driving her forehead into his nose; the reached up with both hands grabbing his face, big mistake, Sandy picked up the club and beat the sap to death. After the fight was over I found out her name. Once Hamilton welcomed the new members we had to get rid on all the losers. I am meeting Sandy soon for a drink, it's the lest I can do for her saving my hide.

**June 4****th**** 3020**

**Gustrell**

**0833hrs- **I know it's been a few days since I've wrote in this thing but a lot has happened over the last few days, I have learned Sandy, is from the planet Fletcher, which is located in the Federated Suns portion of the Inner Sphere. She was a mechwarrior, but became an outlaw after killing her commanding officer when she was left for dead on a raid. Well in her flight from the MP's she ended up killing a few more people. I can't fault her there; a person's freedom is all they have. She did small jobs and made her way to the Bandit kingdoms of the Periphery, where she longed to be in a mech, again, knowing merc units weren't going to take her, she decided to become a Pirate as a means to survive and the shot at piloting 65 tons of cold steel. Sandy has offered to take me on as an apprentice, I told her I'm not sure I have what it takes.

**June 18****th**** 3020**

**Gustrell**

**0333 hrs-** We are moving out, I'm not sure where we are going but one thing about it, its close lip. I've been with the Hand for a few weeks now and I've never seen Davis act this way, it must be something big. Ill write more once I know what is going on.

**June 30****th**** 3020**

**Unknown**

**0413 hrs Gustrell military time- **I'm not sure who Hamilton pissed off, but it seems two other Bandits have joined forces to destroy Hamilton's Hand. We have been on the run for the last several days, we left Gustrell by way of drop ship transport, and landed on some "rock" looks more like a moon then a planet, but the air is breathable. Upon arriving I was attached to the 3rd squad, we boarded APC's and were sent with two of the Hands five mechs, our target was a re-supply facility, which was only guarded by Stinger and a couple of tanks. Sandy was with our unit and she made short work of the Stinger, I didn't get to witness much but I knew she killed it by all the chatter on the comm. set. Once the tanks were clear our job was to round up all the military personal and detain them in a container so our techs and labors could get what Hamilton needed. Well that was 4 days ago, we have been on the run ever since. The only mech support we have left is Hamilton's Rifleman, Sandy's Phoenix Hawk, and Gambler's Whitworth. We lost several tanks along with the two mechs in the first encounter, and haven't been able to contact our dropship. We are horrible out numbered and Hamilton seems lost almost like he is ready to crack.

**July 7****th**** 3020**

**The Fossil**

**0934 hrs Butte Hold time-** A lot has happened in the last 64 hours, I don't know where to begin. Hamilton is dead, as are his most loyal lieutenants. The Bandit hunting us was Redjack Ryan, one of the most notorious Bandits in the history of the Periphery. Once Sandy attempted to reason with Hamilton, but he would not listen, she pulled her side arm and shot Hamilton in the head, she then shot his most trusted advisor/lieutenant Frost, I know I had a shocked look when she turned to see me, my mouth wide open suddenly very dry. When she turned to the encampment and asked if anyone had any problems with what she did, no one spoke out. Sandy then contacted the enemy forces and wanted to talk about terms of surrender. The enemy commander was none other then Redjack Ryan himself, Ryan sent in one of his retainers to establish the terms, which were more then fair if you ask me. Sandy (who would be known as Sly Sally, from here out, I guess her Bandit name) was to be given a commission in Ryan's Bandit Kingdom the Hand would be dissolved and any records of them would be destroyed. Hamilton's body was quartered and then burned for attacking Ryan's interest; it seems the facility we hit was under Ryan's protection. Sandy was allowed to choice 1 person from Hamilton's unit to come with her, she chose me. The rest were gunned down by Ryan's men. I am now Sly Sallies aide, I've been given the name Lucky Scott, and it suits me well. I will be very busy over the coming weeks so I do not think I will be able to get much time to write, but I will be back.

--- To Be continued ----


	2. Chapter 2

**Dropship: Vengence**

**Location: Unknown**

**September 12****th**** 3020**

**1437hrs- **a lot has happened over the last few weeks, I don't understand what Ive gotten myself into. I am in bound to an unknown system, Sly Sallies new aid. We are suppose to be grabbing some repair parts or something to that extent.

**1518hrs- **Well we are inbound now, planet still have no idea where we are, All I know is we have a full lance and some armor assets, I am to stay at the dropship and moniter radio traffic while the rest take care of "business" as Sally put it.

**1946hrs-** We have grounded outside some town, Sally and her lance are away along with several Scavenger crawlers, (big trucks used to carry supplies into the field).

**2012hrs-** All hell has broken lose it seems the town is under the protection of some Merc, though they made short work of him, it cost the life of Deaf Ed and his Stinger. Ryan is not going to be happy.

**2138hrs-**We are dusting off heading out of the system. Sally is having a meeting with me in about 20 minutes, I really hope she doesn't shoot me for missing out on the merc mech being in the city.

**September 13****th**** 3020**

**0643hrs-** Well as it was Sally needed to work off some sexual frustrations, I ve never been with such a women. She did tell me we were not heading to Butte Hold, but are heading to Star-Point VI, a small miner moon with a slight atmosphere, not my idea of a place I would want to see. Seems she has an idea on a way of making up the botch mission to Ryan, not sure what she has in mind.

**September 20****th**** 3020**

**Location: Star-Point VI**

**1425hrs-** We are riding in an APC on our way, seems as Sally is going to grab some slaves and some rare minerals, which will sell for a hefty price on the Hold.

**1731hrs-**I just shot a man, not sure how I feel, it was kill him or he would of killed me. We have rounded up about 20 slaves and got about a ton of the mineral. I don't feel real well. Write later.


End file.
